


Naga's Voice

by WakeArcus



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Nipple Play, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeArcus/pseuds/WakeArcus
Summary: Kiran was really upset by  his last summons, so a shy dancer approched him to cheer him up





	Naga's Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I do not know how will the returns be but hope you enjoy it

After two years in Askr Kiran was somehow used to living in a magic castle among a crowd of heroes. Indeed the castle seem expand in parallel to the summoner's summons. Well is was one of the mysteries of this world and Kiran don't seems to care about it. The last summon sessions was pretty bad for our summoner more than 200 orbs and neither kitsune or wolfskin. However as consolation prize he manage to summon Idunn with a few orbs and tickets but was still was disappointed. Having notice his mood a shy dancer offer to show him a new dance. 

Olivia, the Performing Art version of her offer to show Kiran her new choreography. Swaying lightly her fans up and down until they join above her head, back down to her navel before separating again her soft body turn around before the amazed summoner then stop, foot joint facing him. 

''So.... what did you think...summoner ?" she said slightly out of breath.

"It was wonderful Olivia" you reply. "I always impressed by your performances, to see you move like this ever delightful" you said with a little red on your cheek.

''Oh my thank you very much summoner''. ''You know what gives me the confidence to stay in fine form? Well, the truth is...it's you.?" she confessed her face burning red.

"I... I'm honored to hear that Olivia, I should be the one who thanks you. Always do your best despite your embarrassment" you said scratching your head.

"Well it's nothing much, don't mention it. I'll be going now, bye" she said runnig through the door.

''Timid as ever" thought kiran.

After the door shut, Kiran lie down in his bed sighing loudly and looking at the ceiling. After few minute he fell asleep due to his morning training.  
One our two hours later he woke up slightly woozy and extending is arm kiran reach is smartphone and brings it back toward his face. He unlocked it and look at the hour. Kiran was able to keep is phone alive by charging him with weak thunder magic.

"16h30 hmm. I should go take a look at the heroes'' he said by heading to the door. Catching his summoner's dress he put it on and leave the room.Walking down the hall during approximately 5 min he finally reach Feh's perch and ask her ''So how many orbs do you have today Feh?'' 

"Hellooooo Suuuummoner how aaare y--"

"Sorry Feh I'm in a hurry today so please just give me the orbs" said kiran cutting the owl.  
"Onlyy one today Summoner'' answer Feh a bit sad

"Why there is such few orbs these last days ?

"I don't nooo Summoner. I know it's frustrating but try to hold on" 

"I see... Well thanks I'll see you later" reply Kiran while going away.

After few minutes Kiran arrive to a large courtyard, in hope to see a particular personn . Gazing at the spot he saw the regular princess Corrin who was charged to lead the dragons's training. When she notice him she came to him and patted his head

"Hi Kiran, how are you ?''

"I'm okay thanks". "Did the training go well? kiran asks

''Oh yes, we're almost done for today, did you need something ?

"Well I was just passing by do not worry"

"I see well I see you later then" she says while going away.

Kiran continued untils he saw a massive white dragon exalting her breath and blew up many manequins in one blow. The dragon shapshift into a beautiful women with long green hair. Tiki the princess of the dragon tribe.

"There she is" said Kiran. 

Kiran has been for a long time attracted by her, but never could never tell her. When she notice the viewer she went to him and said. 

"How long have you been watching me summoner?"

Her tone slightly hard surprised kiran. "Oh s-sorry.. I didn't want to bother you... " he said little confused.

"It's was merely a joke summoner don't apologies" She said with her slight accent.  
"Ohh really ? ask Kiran.

"Of course, there is something you want of me ?"

"No, not really I was just passing by, but I will not disturb your training". reply Kiran.

"I have finish don't worry" she said smiling". ''There also something I want to check'' she thought "So come with me summoner we can talk in my quarter!"

"Y-your quarter ? Ok if you want."

Kiran was a little upset because that's were he came from but obviously can't say no to 'Her'. On the way back none of them say anything, Kiran admired the structure of the corridors however he notice that Tiki seemed annoyed by something but decided to not ask immediatly. Once arrived Tiki open the door and signed him to follow.  
It was the first time Kiran entered her room. She left her gloves and tiara on a desk at the right and her boots beside then say Kiran to do the same. To the left the corridor proceed one first door with a tag "bathroom", further there is another door to the right and at the end the living room. Finally arrived Kiran speak first.

"So what do you want to talk about" ?

"Oh would you mind if I take a shower first? You can wait in the sofa I'll be right back." said Tiki heading to the bath room.

"Sure, go on" said kiran puting is coat in the back andsiting in the sofa.

After she disappeared Kiran wondered what he could do during this time. Make some tea was the first idea crossing is mind, so he make it and place it on a little table. After this he reach the large window and feel the wind on his face, until a thing struck his mind. Tiki was taking bath in a near room.  
Driven by his curiosity kiran reach the 'door' who was slightly open. Listening only to is instinct Kiran look at the opening and see the women. Her hair was tight up to not get wet, her creamy skin was shinning at the light, her massive breasts seemed to float on the water, her nipples just above the surface. A tent starting to form in his pants Unable to look away his hand unconsciously begin move toward to his 'zone' but a sudden movement of Tiki bring him back to the reality. 

"What are you doing Kiran ?'' he say to itelf. going back to his sit, he served two cup of tea for them. Tiki came back a few minute later with only her dress the scarf and cape left in the room and sit in the second seat.

"So, will you finally tell me why you bring me here ?" said Kiran his check still lightly red 

"Do you not like my company? she said taking a throat of tea.

"Maybe not" said kiran obviously teasing her. ''You bring me all the way here and take a loooooong bath and still dodge the question. Maybe I should get going ? 

"N-No please don't. You seem in better mood than the last days to tease me like that, did something good happened? she ask avoiding his eyes.

"Not really, why do you ask ?"

"Earlier I meet Olivia coming out of your room. We did not speak but her face was bright red'' she said with a slightly dark expression.

"Oh yeah, she wanted to show me a new dance and cheer me up at the same time."

"And nothing else ?"

"Like what ? asked Kiran.

"A man and a woman alone in a room...maybe a more private dance ?" "To be honest I was a little jealous" 

"R-Really ? Why do you imagine something like that?" kiran asks starting to blush.

"I have a pretty good hear you know ? You were looking at me in the bathroom don't you ?" Ask Tiki while stand up.

Kiran froze for un moment while Tiki approched him. His thoughts were getting confused while he was thinking about an excuse but woke up when he feel something on his legs.

"T-Tiki... what are you doing on m..." she put a finger on is lips to shut him

"I find it more convenient to talk, not you ?" "Or perhaps you don't like it'' her face more and more red.  
"No, that... not a problem" said kiran.

Both of them stay quiet for one minute before Kiran puts his hands around her hips. With that she also puts her hand around his neck and said.

"Do you want to continue what you're started behind the door ?''

With his boner increasing Kiran nodded. That all Tiki needed to planted a clumsy kiss on his lips and pull back but was caught by the summoner for another kiss with more confidence. He has to insist a little before Tiki open her mouth and let him in for a more passionate kiss. After several seconde they broke the kiss and looked at each other heavy breathing.

"You seem pretty used to this summoner"

"Not really, I have already kissed a girl in my world but nothing exceptional." confesses Kiran

"I see" say Tiki before take him for another kiss. This time she took the opportunity to undo his shirt while him stroking her thighs. Once he reached her area he opened his eyes surprised. She's not wearing any panties. After the initial shock he started to rub two fingers on her cunt. Tiki begin to moan and in his mouth and after breaking the kiss.

"You don't wearing anything below, what a naughty girl who are!" said Kiran whit a bumptious ton.

"Do not be so pretentious, I know you like it." "And I thought it would be a waste knowing how that would have ended... naughty summoner" 

"Want to head to the bed ?" ask Kiran

"If you insist" she said

Arrived to the bed they get back to they original position but this time Kiran lowered her dress in order to have a best view of the chest on which he has already dream up. After admiring the Kiran began by massaging them and was rewarded by more moan from Tiki. Wanting more she put one hand back of his head and pushed it in her chest. Whit that encouragement Kiran began started to suck her nipple while his other hand pinched and wheel the other. Tiki on her side release the summoner's cock and rubbing it vigorously. Both of them were now moan more or less loudly. 

''I-I want m-more sum-summoner!" said Tiki clearly excited

"Alright, lie down on the bed" asked Kiran

Tiki did it while Kiran take of his pants and stood between her legs. She hesitated a moment before let the summoner spread her legs. His face getting closer Tiki close her eyes slightly embarrassed. Kiran pull out his tongue and begin to lick her pussy. Tiki violently contracted to the new sensation but Kiran did not stop. Licking her cunt whit more and more frenzy. Licking the entrance at first Tiki was twisting in the bed on Kiran's licks candency.

"G-G-Good it's t-t-to goooooood mo-re s-s-summoner, I want MORE" groan Tiki.

To this request Kiran thrust all is tongue tasting the liquid desire. A small salty taste struck his senses but gave him even more desire to continue. Exploring her inside Tiki who squezzed the cover, danced to the rhythm of his tongue. Finily Tiki reach her climax and cry. 

''I-I-I'm CUMMIING !!!"

"Did you like it ? ask Kiran with Tiki's juice all over is chest.  
"Yes.... it was... very good!"

"Glad to hear that." "Do you want a br..."

"No.." she said suddenly. You pleasured me so I want to return the favour !

Kiran was surprised by Tiki's motivation but it would be silly to daunt her. Once at the bed's edge Tiki knelt in front of Kiran and taken is pulsating manhood in her soft hand. Began with small movements from top to bottom causing slight moans from Kiran. 

"I've never done something like this in three thousand year so I'm not sure..."

"Don't worry just realax and try to go with the flow" said Kiran gently. At this words Tiki with a bit more confidence in her movements. After a little hesitation she finally take out her tongue and lick the summoner's cock. First she focus on the tips in order to get used to taste then take it in her mouth. Kiran on his side tighted his fists at the new feeling. Tiki start to move her head up and down gradually accelerating. It was Kiran first but he know it was incredible. The feel of Tiki's warm mouth around his manhood force him to groan a bit more loudly.

"It's g-good ... Tiki..!" He whispered between two moans. Passing one hand on her hair he go with her movement enjoy each stroke. A few moans later, Tiki's felt him throb within her mouth and stop suddenly. A bit confused Kiran asked.

"W-Why did you... stop !? "

With a sneaky smile she jump tackle him on the bed and stay above him her pussy soaking wet.  
"I think there is... another spot you want to fill up don't you ?" she ask

"I can deny it.'' He say with a smirk

Kiran swallow in his throat while she traced his abs. "You're more well built than I thought". "Hmm very exciting" she purred.

"All this training with Hector finally pay off." He says to him. "I should think of thank him" 

Rolling her on the side Kiran take the upper side and catch a moment to admire her long green hair, her splendid green eyes and the distinctives ears of her kind.

"You're beautiful Tiki." said Kiran with a straight face.

"O-Oh my.. It's very mean to... say this in this situation" she say looking away. "But thanks"

With no answer Kiran placed his cock at her cunt, teasing her entrance.

"It's also my first time" he let go.

"I believe in you summoner." 

Kiran narrowed his eyes very slightly what Tiki noticed and began to move forward. The feeling of her tight pussy was unspeakable, her walls seemed to shiver every inch that kiran did. She let out little grunts and and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once her hymen broke a small flow of blood coming out and she uttered a slight cry and little tears down her face. Kiran notice that and ask

"Are you alright? Do you want to stop ?"

"N-no d-don't st-stop, it hurt but you can m-move.. slowly" she weep.

"Even if you had say no I not sure I could have stop" he think.

Then Kiran whitdraw then push inside whit first a rather slowly pace, Tiki seemed to be suffering but Kiran chose to make it as pleasant as possible by playing whit her breasts. While increasing his stroke he pinch her left nipples before nibble it. Tiki began to relax and take the ryhtme answering his stroke. At this Kiran move one hand at her hips while bit her nipple. Tiki's red burning face now show a pleasure expression her tongue slightly coming out she moans more and more louder.

"Good... summoner it's good" she whispered "Do you l-like my pussy ?"

''Of course it's wonderful" he answer moaning loud. Tiki giggle at this and brought his head at her for another kiss. This time she's the one entering his mouth their tongue dancing together. Kiran's rythme now produce satisfying slap sound through the room. 

Changing position Kiran lay down on the bed with Tiki ride him. The pain was almost totally gone when an idea inflow to Kiran.

"T-Tiki, could you let go of your hair ?"

"W-Why that ?"

"I want to see you... like this"

After hesitating she let go her hair and kiran stay speechless. An unknown feeling make him even harder and make him trust more deeper in her pussy.

"WHA-T, what was that? S-See me l-like this is so exciting ?"

"Yes, I can barely control my self now"

The two were sinking more and more in lust, only animated by the desire of each other. Kiran take both of her large boobs while she bounce on him, playing with the bags of flesh he straighten in order to suck then once more causing cute moans from Tiki, before a familiar feeling come into him. 

"Tiki, where do I ... do the thing ?"

"I can be pregnant if you do it inside... knowing that do it where ever you want..."

At this Kiran put her back on the bed whitout them separating and getting close to his ear he whispered.

"You want that bad a child of me don't you?" "Then I will fill you up to grant that wish" and bit her ear-lap.

At this, Tiki's pussy tighten while Kiran fill her up. Kiran groan and Tiki sream.

"I-I-I CUMMIIING...."

Her body convulsed while she expel her juice, her mouth open letting out occasional moans. Three loads of cum was sent deep inside Tiki who was stiff by the orgasm. Kiran was still folded on her release her ear and discharge even more cum in her. After a few second Kiran withdrew from her and fall down at her side totally sold out.

 

"Did you have...a good time?" say Kiran first.

"Y-Yes you were incredible summoner" she answered weakly.

Kiran tried to smile to hide his thinking but Tiki notice it.

"Is something wrong?"

"No no, it's nothing" he say turning away his face but Tiki brought him back to her.

"I know there is something, did I offend you in a way ?" ''You had the same expression just before we start" she ask now very affected

Kiran didn't think she had noticed so he decide to speak.

"Well it may be a bit childish but you've never say my name since we're here." he start. ''I know I am the only summoner here but, I would have liked you to call me by my name''

Tiki's eyes open realize that. ''O-Oh I am so sorry I didn't realize that it was bothering you this much. Please forgive me sum-- K-Kiran."

"I am not angry don't worry. But just call me Kiran, okay ?"

"Alright, I-I love you Kiran!'' she say, blushing.

"I love you to Tiki"

And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first writing as said rather. the rest will depend on my inspiration and your feedback so do not hesitate to give your opinion on what I should improve


End file.
